


Sex Toys and Panic Attacks

by PinkGlitterDragon



Series: SpideyPool Universe 684 [3]
Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Caring Wade, Deadpool - Freeform, Loving Wade, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Separation Anxiety, Sex Toys, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Top Wade Wilson, Traumatized Peter, needy peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterDragon/pseuds/PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Peter tries to surprise Wade and gets in a little over his head.





	Sex Toys and Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Please read a very important authors Note regarding the fate of my works, both fanfiction and original. The note is posted on my blog so I don’t receive another unfair ban from AO3. https://pinkglitterdragon.wordpress.com/authors-note

Peter hummed happily as he pushed the vacuum around the apartment. He had quickly settled into the apartment and his new life was better than anything he could have ever dreamed of. No more bundling up in winter just to keep from freezing to death or going days without eating. He was safe and loved and best of all happy, the happiest he'd ever been in his 19 years of life. He enjoyed the domesticity, housework suited him just fine and having someone to come home to, not being alone anymore, that was the best part. 

He put the vacuum back into the closet and picked up the basket of freshly washed clothes, carrying it to their closet. Said closet was a monster walk in, as big as the entire apartment he use to live in, granted, his apartment wasn't all that big, but still it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Drawers and rods, shoe racks and a floating island. All brightly lit and well organized, well at least when Wade hadn't rolled through like a hurricane and tossed stuff everywhere like a child. But still even that was oddlly enjoyable.

He tucked away their clothes, stopping to inhale the sent of laundry, his favorite detergent and alpha, his alpha, he clutched the hoodie blushing, his mate always smelled so good. Lost in thought he doesn’t see the plain brown box on the floor until its too late, he stumbles over it, cathing himself before he face plants on the floor. He looks down, the box had been turned over, its contents tumbling everywhere. He blinks in surprise, his cheeks heating up and hand rising to hide his face, There's Silicone, rubber and little bottles scattered everywhere. He groans, kneeling down on the floor to clean up the mess he's made, blushing as he picks up each toy one by one, turning redder with each.  
Dildo's and vibrators in various sizes and textures, some a little too intimidating to even think about. Bottles of lube in all different flavors. Cock rings and padded handcuffs, a red and black silken blindfold and a few other things he isn’t quite sure he even wants to know the purpose for. 

He finally has them all back in their brown cage, all but the last item, a set of glass beads, each a little bigger than the last and all connected by a thick cord through their center. He stares at it curiously, its finds its not too intimidating, at least not as intimidating as most of the other items. They feel smooth and cool to his touch and he wonders what it would feel like inside him. His cheeks turn scarlet, he's embarrassed by his own thoughts but still so very curious and Wade did buy them to use. And speaking of his alpha, the man was due home any second, he could surprise him and boy would his alpha be surprised. 

His mind made up he makes his way back to their bedroom, pulling his shirt and pants off as he goes. He rummages around the nightstand drawer until he finds the bottle of normal flavorless lube they keep handy just in-case. Satisfied and with both items in hand he crawls to the center of the massive bed, pushing the covers out of his way. He drops the beads next to him, he uncaps the bottle and slicks up two of his fingers. He stares at the two lubed appendages and suddenly becomes nervous, he's never fingered himself before, or put anything inside himself for that matter, he's barely even touched his own dick, much less anything else. He takes a deep breath, slipping his hand down between his legs and circles his index finger around his hole. He tenses then relaxes and pushes just the tip inside, he squirms, it feels weird, nothing like when his mate does it. He slides the finger a little deeper, wiggling it. It doesn't hurt, it just doesn’t feel good either. He pulls it out, then slides it back in a few times, adding a second finger along the way, he's nice and slick now with a combination of lube and his body’s own natural fluids. He picks the toy back up, giving it one last look as it disappears between his legs. He nearly jumps as the cold ball touches his opening and it takes him a moment to collect himself again. 

He pushes the first small ball inside, it goes right in, the second takes a bit more of a push, the third is a little more of a challenge, the fourth is much bigger than the first or second and it takes a bit of force to slid it in past his muscles. The fifth one is the largest yet and he's not even sure it will go in at all, but he tries, pushing it against his hole, he squirms, its fells so much bigger than the others. He pushes a little harder, then a little harder still, finally it pops inside and he gasps. This ball has pushed the others hard and tight against his insides, forcing them deep, a little too deep. He can't stop his body from clenching down which only makes it worse, his insides are sucking them deeper, a sharp pain jolts him and he cries out. This was a mistake he realizes a little to late, frantically reaching for the cord. He grasps it in a shaky hand, he tugs on it but they don't budge, his muscles are holding them firmly in place. He pulls again, but they still won't come out, his insides are spasming, sending jolts of pain up his spine. He yanks one final time, the beads come away from his body, he's relieved at first, until he realizes, he can still feel them and looks down at the broken toy, three of the five beads are still inside him, now with no way to remove them. So he does the first thing he can think of, he panics.

~*~

Wade had just stepped inside the building out of the cold night air when an overwhelming wave of panic and distress tare though the bond and nearly knock him over. He winces, pushing himself up and steadying himself again a wall, breathing roughly. His mate is in trouble.

{[PETER!]}

As soon as he can stand straight, he heads straight for the stairs, bypassing the elevator, it would take far too long and he can't afford to waste even a second. He bounds up the stairs, taking two and three steps at a time, rushing to get to where his mate is, instincts driving him, pushing him harder and harder each second. He almost barrels straight through their front door in his haste, barely managing to stop in time. He grabs the handle wrenching it open, “Peter” He shouts as he bursts into the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him. No reply, he tries again, still nothing, until he vaguely makes out a muffled sound coming from the bedroom. He darts though the living room to their bedroom doorway “Peter” he calls again, this time receiving a faint 'Wade' from under a shivering lump of blankets on the bed.

“Peter, whats wrong? What happened?” He asks trying to pry back the layers of bedding. He needs to see his mate and he needs to see him now.

“Wade its hurts, it hurts so much, help me” The teen begs, sobbing and curling up tighter in his cocoon. 

“Hurts, what hurts? Peter... What's happening?” He asks finally uncovering his mates tear streaked and terrified face. 

“...rry... I'm sorry, I d-didn't think it would b-break, I'm sorry” He sobs.

“What? Peter I don't understand” The alpha doesn't have a clue what the brunette is talking about.

“I-I just wanted to surprise you” He croaks handing the alpha the broken cord with the last two glass beads still attached. 

The anti-hero stares at whats left of the toy a moment, “Oh Hell” The man groans finally understanding. Sighing he tosses it to the side. “Okay, It's okay, shhhh” He cooes, pulling the brunette into his arms. 

“It hurts” The omega whimpers, squirming against him.

“I know baby, but I need you clam down a bit, okay, can you do that for me?” He asks, trying to stroke the omega though his cocoon, he had the blankets wrapped tight around him like armor. “How about you come out of all those blankets” He urged, tugging gently on the material, relieved when Peter didn't fight him or try to stop him. “That's better” He mumbles to himself once he had the brunette mostly disentangled.

Peter had calmed a little, but he was still very shaken, still breathing hard, skin red and flushed, still shaking and sniffling. Still very scared. 

“Okay, so the toy broke?” The alpha repeats and receives a nod in response “Inside of you?” and another nod and starts sobbing again. “Okay... okay, shhh, we can fix this, everything will be fine” He tries to comfort. “First things first, we need to get you laying down baby boy, can you do that for me” He coaxes, there's no way he can do what he needs to with the teen upright. 

Peter just nods, he doesn't trust himself to speak, not without turning into a hysterical mess once again. He shifts and feels the balls inside him move, he shakes a little harder, biting his lip to hold back a scream. He's trying to do as his mate wants, trying to be cooperative, even though all he wants to do is curl up and die. He releases his hold on the blankets, letting them slide the rest of the way off and gingerly lowers his upper body down flat against the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow he can reach to hide his face in. 

“Petey, can you even breath like that?” The alpha questions stretching out beside his mate. “Hey” he calls softly, rough hand rubbing up and down the omega's naked back. He smiles when a red rimmed eye peeks out at him. “Every thing's gonna be okay” He reassures, He kisses the side of the omega's head before sliding down the bed, careful to keep one hand on the his mate at all times. 

Now normally coming face to face with his favorite spider booty would be nirvana, so round and firm and beautiful, just begging to be touched and licked for hours on end. Today was different though, he needed to mind his every move.

{Such an awesome booty}

He forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He spread the globes apart, Petey's normally precious pink hole was swollen and an angry red, little welts marred it further, unlikely from just the toy alone. He sighed, most likely his omega had made it worse in a panic to get the toy out.

Wade eyed the discarded bottle of lube where it laid on the floor, half its contents dripping in a nasty puddle on the hardwood, he'd need to remember to clean that later before it ruined the floor. He grabbed the bottle, slicking up his fingers. Carefully he poked at the tight ring of muscle, probing gently but firmly, his mate whimpering at the touch, he gently stroked one of the omega's cheeks, as he pushed two finger quickly inside hearing the teen cry out. “Shhh, I know, I'm sorry baby boy, just keep breathing”. He pushed in a little further, fingers searching for the lost toy. He inched deeper and deeper until finally his finger tips brushed a glass ball. He was a little worried now, he had never expected it to be so deep, he had no idea how hard it was going to be to get out, he kept those thoughts to himself though, he didn't need his mate to be anymore upset or frightened. He felt around for the cord, hoping it was still long enough for him to get a decent grip on, if not, well this was going to be a whole lot harder and unpleasant, and he really didn't want to have to go down that road. 

He let out a relieved sigh when his fingers found the line, grasping it firmly with his thumb and index fingers. He pulled back a little experimentally, suppressing a groan when it didn't budge, it was locked firmly in place, held tight by the omega's inner walls. Apparently his little Petey had spider strength everywhere.

{If only that was us}

[Our dick would fall off]

{Worth it, besides it would grow back, healing factor remember}

Excuse me, our dick?, just cause you're in my head, doesn’t mean any part of this body belongs to you two idiots. Now SHUT up!!!

“Baby boy, I need you to relax your muscles” The man instructed. 

“Can't” Peter ground out though gritted teeth.

“You can baby boy, just try” He encouraged, rubbing his free hand over a perfect round globe. He gave the omega a moment, but nothing changed, nothing relaxed, he'd have to try something else he decided. He slid his free hand around to the front of the omega's groin, caressing the flaccid member.

“Wade, what are, I don't, I, Wade” The brunette babbled. 

“Shhhh, I know, just trust me, you do trust me don't you?” The alpha asked.

“Of Course I do” The brunette replied. 

“Good then just relax, this is gonna help” He soothed his frazzled mate. He gripped a little harder, sliding up and down, feeling the flesh slowly hardening with his touch. He swirled his fingers around the tip, smearing beads of pre-cum down the length. He leaned down, nipping and kissing down the lithe spine and finally he heard a moan, then another, and another. The teens inner walls, were relenting bit by bit, finally having something to focus on something other than his panic. Wade kept going, slow soothing touches, doing only the things he knew brought the omega the greatest pleasure. 

“Wade, ah, wait, t-that's not fair, this, this shouldn’t feel good” Peter moaned. 

“Of course it should, now stop thinking and just enjoy it” The alpha chided. The teen didn't need or deserve any more trauma's in his life, so if he could make this in any way good for his young mate, he would. 

He kept stroking, up and down, swirling around the tip, his finger probing into the slit, Peter moaned and mewled under his ministrations, hips twitching ans trembling beneath him and millimeter by millimeter the toy began to slide down. He pulled slowly, carefully, hoping the omega wouldn't feel the movement and clench back up. Finally he brought the teen to the edge and pushed him over, coaxing him to orgasm. 

“Wade” Peter cried out as he came. His insides pulsating wildly around rough fingers and glass. It no longer hurt, even felt weirdly good considering a few minutes ago he was in agony. His every sense was overwhelmed. 

Wade watched as his mate came, shuddering and moaning, toes curling until he finally collapsed into a boneless heap, limbs splayed and panting. The omega had no idea how beautiful he was like this, not that he wasn't beautiful all the time. He was one lucky man and he knew it. He gave the toy one final firm but careful pull and it slide out completely, dripping with lube and fluids. 

Peter gave a weak gasp as he felt the glass slide out of him. He wanted to sob in relief. He had been afraid they wouldn’t come out, at least not that easily and the thought of having to go to Bruce because he got a sex toy stuck inside him was both humiliating and terrifying. Just the thought of another person touching him in such an intimate place made his skin crawl.

“There, It's all out” The merc soothed. Now he just needed to check for any damage. He pulled apart the teens cheeks and assessed, “Poor little hole” The merc cooed, pressing a tender kiss to the sensitive flesh. It was quite red and swollen, but nothing that wouldn't heal, it had scared the omega more than hurt him. He heard a sniffle from above him, he looked up, “Petey?” he asked a little worried. 

“Hold me” The omega whimpered. 

He scooped up his mate, holding him tightly against his chest, “I've got you, everything's okay now” He soothed, rocking gently and kissing brown locks. 

“Thanks Wade” The teen murmured.

“For what baby?” The alpha asked curiously. 

“For always taking care of me” Peter answered. 

“Oh is that all, no need to thank me baby boy I'm the one getting the better end of this deal, besides I like taking care of you” The man assured him. “So I guess this means you wont be up for trying out any of the others anytime soon” He tried not to let his disappointment bleed though, he had bought those things hoping the could enjoy them together, but he wouldn't blame the kid if he never wanted to go near a sex toy ever again. 

“Well, I wouldn't say that, at least not as long as you're here to make sure nothing bad happens” He responded shyly. It had started out horrible, but his mate had done what he did best, make things better.

Wade rolled them he was on top peering down into brown doe eye's, he never would understand how he got so lucky, “Of course I'll be here, I'll always be here”

 

The end... Until the next story.


End file.
